The reason 4 unexplained things n Xiaolin Showdown
by Ginger Goes RAWRZ
Summary: Ever wonder why Omi's Bald? Or Why they have the fears they have? Looking for a laugh? READ THIS THEN! R&R PLZ! NU FLAMES! I GET ENUFF FROM KIMIKO!


Ya know something people? There was a time when Omi was, ugh, HOT. He was tall, handsome, fair toned, and CONCIETED. He could also speak slang very well. Well, on this particualar day, that all changed. He walked around in Asia, an orphan, but not really caring. He had every girl in town literaly drooling over him. Anyway, he was busy making faces in his mirror, when suddenly, he tripped over a small squirrel, his mirror breaking in the process. "Gah!!!" he yelled, falling flat on his face. "Stupid squirrel! You broke my mirror! You will PAY!!!" And despite the fact it was his own clumsy-ness that caused it, he kicked the squirrel, sending it flying into the horizon. Meanwhile, a a young japanese girl, Kimiko, was playing with her doll, when she turned away for one moment, the squirrel burst through the ceiling, falling in front of her. "Ooo, how cute!" she cooed. The squirrel twitched and started waving its paws franticly, black and red chi surronding it. Kimiko, being young, just sat there, grinning stupidly. That is, until the black and red chi possesed her doll, Pochica, resulting in the doll jumping on her, and biting her arm. Kimiko just freaked out, slamming her arm violently into a wall. The squirrel had disappeared, through thin air. Kimiko finally mangaged to get the evil doll off of her arm, and flung it across the room. She hid in a corner as the doll slowly rised. "I'm sooo out of here!" said the doll, her eye missing. "But don't worry, you'll see me in 'The seed of Chucky'! Then she vanished into the family fire place. Kimiko, instead of being freaked out, was confused.  
"Who the french toast is Chucky?"  
Meanwhile, Omi was crying over his poor mirror. The squirrel appeared next to him and glared. "You son of a B****!" he squeaked, twitching. Omi glanced at it, then continued to cry. The squirrel waved his paws again, the chi coming back. The chi took of a fairy, uglier than hell itself. The squirrel disappered, and reappeared in hell. "Foamy, where have you been?!" scowled the Devil, storming up to him.  
"Causing SQUIRRELY RAAAAATH!!!"  
"Did I SAY you could?"  
"....no."  
"Then you're in trouble, mister squirrel pants."  
"Oh noooo....."  
"You have harmed a young japanese girl and a mirror, without my permission."  
"Oh, lawdy. Have I been a bad boy?"  
"You certainly have. As a result, that fairy is only going to cause mayhem for the person near it, and two others."  
"Oh my friggin' gawd."  
"And you have to go in this room." The Devil pointed at a random door.  
"Oh jebus, not the door." Foamy. He walked over to the door and opened it. There was Micheal Jackson, getting hit repeatedly by a spiked mallet by Jim Carrey. "I can do that!" Foamy exclaimed.  
"Ok," replied the Devil. "Micheal, Foamy's taking your place."  
"Awww, shizznit."  
Meanwhile.......  
That ugly, discusting, revolting, repulsing, un-  
"WE GET IT ALREADY!!!" yelled the fairy. Ok, geez. The fairy tapped Omi. He looked up. "What do YOU want?"  
"Aww, poor boy. Here, I'll make it so you won't need to look in the mirror." said the fairy, as she waved her wand of uglyness, causing Omi's hair to fall out.  
"OH MY GAWD!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yeah. And by the way, you can NEVER EVER use slang correctly ever again. Or go one day without extending the word 'most' extreamly. Also, you can NEVER EVER have sexual intercourse."  
"WHAT THE HIZZLE????" Omi screamed. The roadkill fairy waved her arm around, causing omi's skin to turn yellow.  
"Bull shizzle."  
Shrank to miget size.  
"My nizzle."  
Big head.  
"Ok, ok, I will do as you say, moooooooost ugly one."  
The floating corpse(the fairy) just rolled her eyes, and teleported to TEXAS. Claudia, the chubby cowgirl saw her, and nearly passed out. "IT'S, IT'S......IT!!!!" she screamed. The fairy glared at her. "Oh no you di'nt!" she said, rolling her neck(if thats even possible). She raised her arm and smacked the young girl with her wand. The chubby girl, was now a chubby boy. Claudia was now Clay. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she(he) screamed, as the floating roadkill fairy teleported to a beach in Brazil. She saw a young boy crying. "Whats wrong child?" she asked floating in front of him.  
"EWWWWW!!!!!!!" he cried, then continued wailing. The "thing" twitched, and repeated her question. "Well," he started. "I want fangirls when I get older! Like him!" He pointed to Sasuke, who was running away from the retarded fan girls(no offense). "You can have that too," she replied. "for a price."  
"What are you, Ursella?" he asked sarcasticly. The fairy turned crimson red,and started flailing her arms about, knocking Raimundo(duh) into the ocean. Unfortunate for him, he plunged into a pack(?) full of jellyfish, immediatly being stung. About 5 hours later, he crawled out of the water, shaking. "Uh, my bad." said the thriller reject. Raimundo pulled a jellyfish from his head, and beat the crap out of her with it. Just then, a bunch of migets came out of nowhere, including Omi, and started singing, "The wicked witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead, OMFG, It's TRUE! The wicked witch is dead!" Rai got tired of this, and beat the crap outta them too. Then he looked menicingly toward the narrator....uh...Rai..?...WAIT! NO!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!! OH SHI---

**This is Mr. Muffin saying, the program you were.....oh sh*t, I screwed up. The STORY you were reading has been terminated, due to the fact that Raimundo Pedrosa has beaten the living hell outta the narrator. Thanks for reading though, R&R please, or I'll eat your hair. This Message will self-destruct in 5....4....3....2....1.....BOOM!!! You're dead.**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
